powerrangersfandomfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Saban's Power Rangers (filme de 2017)
Power Rangers é um filme de ação e aventura norte-americano baseado no grupo homônimo da primeira temporada dos Power Rangers, série baseada no tokusatsu japonês Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Dirigido por Dean Israelite, com base no roteiro de Ashley Miller e Zack Stentz. A produção é realizada por Brian Casentini, Allison Shearmur, Marty Bowen, Wyck Godfrey, Brent O'Conor e Haim Saban. Os estúdios responsáveis para produção são a Lionsgate, Saban Brands e Saban Entertainment. Os protagonistas são compostos por Dacre Montgomery, Naomi Scott, Ludi Lin, RJ Cyler, Becky G, Elizabeth Banks e Bryan Cranston. A data de estreia sofreu mudanças, estreará respectivamente em 24 de março de 2017 nos Estados Unidos. É planejado para ser o primeiro de uma série de cinco até sete filmes. Sinopse Saban's Power Rangers segue a história de cinco adolescentes normais que precisam se tornar algo extraordinário quando eles descobrem que sua cidade, a Alameda dos Anjos – e o mundo – está prestes a ser obliterada por um ataque alienígena. Escolhidos pelo destino, nossos heróis rapidamente descobrem que são os únicos que podem salvar o planeta. Mas para isso, eles precisam resolver suas vidas primeiro, antes de se juntarem como os Power Rangers. O Nascimento do Projeto Em 7 de maio de 2014, a Saban em parceira com a Lionsgate anunciaram um novo filme baseado na franquia dos Power Rangers. Roberto Orci foi ligado a produção como produtor e Ashley Miller e Zack Stentz contratados para escrever o roteiro de 600 páginas,sendo revisitado por outros roteiristas. Desde então, Orci disse que o filme teria uma continuidade dentro do mundo" apesar de abandonar o projeto em 19 de setembro de 2014 devido há estar trabalhando em Star Trek: Beyond mas tornando-se um produtor executivo. O diretor Dean Israelite descreveu o tom do filme como aterrada e maduro, mas também "completamente brincalhão". Os produtores acrescentaram influências sobre o filme de John Hughes e os filmes do Homem Aranha dirigidos por Sam Raimi. Zack Sozinho (PR-2017).png Rivais de Kimberly (PR-2017).png Rita encarando Trini (PR-2017).png Praticando no Trem (PR-2017).png Pai de Jason (PR-2017).png Kimberly cortando o cabelo (PR-2017).png Jason virando Ranger Vermelho (PR-2017).png Jason e Kimberly namorando (PR-2017).png Centro de Comando (PR-2017).png Elenco * Dacre Montgomery como Jason Scott/ Ranger Vermelho (Dublado por Charles Emmanuel): É uma lenda na sua cidade natal – um conhecido jogador de futebol americano com habilidades para ir longe. As pessoas sabiam o seu nome e as crianças até usavam sua camisa. Mas, uma noite, Jason bateu com seu carro contra um poste e quebrou o joelho. Todos os sonhos de Jason morreram num instante e, com isso, ele se perdeu. Quando nós o encontramos no início do filme, Jason é um garoto que precisa de redenção. No final, ele vai guiar esse grupo de adolescentes, para que juntos, eles descubram quem realmente são. * Naomi Scott como Kimberly Hart/ Ranger Rosa (Dublada por Pamella Rodrigues): Pouco convencional e tão legal quanto as garotas populares gostariam de ser. Na verdade, ela até já foi uma dessas garotas, mas não é mais. Não desde que ela voltou para a escola, após passar seis meses afastada. Os rumores sobre o motivo circulam,mas ela parece não se preocupar com isso, porque ela voltou com uma atitude nervosa e de rebelde sem causa. Mas a verdade é que tudo isso está mascarando um segredo profundo que a deixa vulnerável. * Becky G como Trini Kwan/ Ranger Amarela (Dublada por Bruna Laynes): Misteriosa e extremamente brilhante. Seus pais se mudam frequentemente por causa do trabalho, fazendo com que ela seja sempre a “nova garota” em qualquer escola. Solitária convicta, Trini é autossuficiente e muito observadora. Tudo o que ela quer é encontrar um verdadeiro grupo de amigos, algo que ela nunca vai admitir – muito menos para ela própria. * RJ Cyler como Billy Cranston/ Ranger Azul (Dublado por Cadu Paschoal): Rápido e envergonhado. Billy vive constantemente desafiado por suas fracas habilidades para se comunicar e interagir socialmente. Inteligente e fofo, porém sempre esquisito, às vezes de uma forma divertida, mas às vezes não. Mostrar suas emoções, entender ironias e lidar com o seu TOC são seus principais desafios. Nunca teve amigos de verdade e imediatamente começa a ficar próximo de Jason. * Ludi Lin como Zack Taylor/ Ranger Preto (Dublado por Fabricio Vila Verde): É o cara da festa. Cheio de arrogância, Zack é legal por fora. Um cara charmoso e que nunca teve problemas de falta de confiança perto das mulheres. Um grande atleta que nunca quis jogar em qualquer equipe, a não ser a sua própria. Zack vive fazendo propaganda dele mesmo,exceto pelo fato de viver em um trailer com sua mãe solteira e, por isso, se sente bastante inferior aos seus colegas. * Elizabeth Banks como Rita Repulsa. * Bryan Cranston como Zordon: O mentor e mestre dos jovens que tem a aparência de uma cabeça elevada que se levita, é muito inteligente e sempre tenta dar conselhos de moral e bem sábios aos jovens. * Bill Hader como Alpha 5: Robô que dá toda assistência aos Power Rangers no centro de comando. * Anjali Jay como Maddy Hart, Mãe de Kimberly. * David Denman como Sam Scott (Dublador por Eduardo Borgerth): O pai de Jason Scott (Ranger Vermelho). Os dois têm seus problemas, pois muitas vezes o pai entra em conflito com o filho devido a complicada carreira de Jason no futebol americano. * Patrick Sabongui como Sr. Kwan: Um parente próximo a Trini. * Lisa Berry como Candace Cranston: Mãe de Billy. * Emily Maddison como Rebecca. * Sarah Grey como Amanda. * Kayden Magnuson como Pearl Scott, a irmã de Jason. * Caroline Cave como Bervely Scott, a mãe de Jason. Produção Escolha de Elenco O diretor de elenco, John Papsidera foi o responsável pela escalação dos atores e para os papéis principais do filme. O estúdio Lionsgate procurou nomes desconhecidos, talentos jovens para o projeto. Atores como KJ Apa, Austin Butler, Mitchell Hope fizeram teste para o papel de Jason / Ranger Vermelho; Daniel Zovatto, Ross Butler e Brian Marc participaram do teste ao papel de Zack / Ranger Preto; Stefanie Scott e Anna SophiaRobb foram testadas para o papel de Kimberly / Ranger Rosa. Somente durante o mês de outubro de 2015, foi revelado o elenco protagonista do longa seria Naomi Scott, Dacre Montgomery, Ludi Lin, RJ Cyler e Becky G. Datas Marcadas e alguns atores revelados Previamente agendado para o dia 21 de julho de 2016, teve a estreia adiada para a data para 13 de Janeiro de 2017, mas novamente adiado, para 24 de março de 2017, por parte da Lionsgate querer focar totalmente na franquia. No início de fevereiro, a atriz Elizabeth Banks foi anunciada para viver a vilã Rita Repulsa. Em 3 de março de 2015, Dean Israelite disse que queria que essa história refletisse na adolescência de hoje, sendo que o filme trataria o amadurecimento dos personagens que começariam o filme não sendo amigos, tratando da diversidade dos personagens, além dos uniformes clássicos serem mantidos mas se tornando , e elogiando a capacidade de Elizabeth Banks para o papel. Bryan Tyler irá compor a trilha sonora do filme. No dia 21 de Junho, o ator Bryan Cranston (Breaking Bad) foi anunciado para viver Zordon, o mentor do Rangers. Data das Filmagens As filmagens do longa foram feitas em Vancouver, no Canadá. A pré-produção começou em Janeiro, e as filmagens externas foram feitas entre 29 de fevereiro e 25 de maio de 2016. As edições foram finalizadas depois. Trailer Teaser e Trilha Sonora Revelados thumb|center|520 px O primeiro trailer oficial saiu no dia 08 de outubro de 2016, ao som de uma das músicas da trilha sonora do reboot: "I Walk the Line" da cantora Halsey (cover de um hit clássico cantado por Johnny Cash). Foi divulgado acidentalmente horas antes de ser mostrada no Nova York Comic Con 2016 quando confirmou a presença do elenco do novo filme. Um ou dois dias depois, o trailer ganhou dublagem oficial. As músicas que foram utilizadas no filme foram: "We Don't Believe What's On TV" - Twenty One Pilots, "Rock with Me" - Bionik feat. Sophia Eris, "Calling All" - Phantogram, "Power" - Kayne West, "Salute Your Solution" - The Raconteurs, "Vibes" - Tove Lo feat. Joe Janiak, "The Ecstatics" - Explosions In The Sky, "Ring of Fire" - Social Distortion, "HandClap" - Fitz and The Tantrums, "Stand By Me" - Bootstraps, "Go Go Power Rangers" - Power Rangers Orchestra (o mesmo do tema do primeiro filme de 1995), "Suvivor" - Destiny's Child, "Unstoppable" - The Score e "Give It All" - With You., Santigold, Vince Staples. Além da trilha de fundo por Brian Tyler. Veja também * Power Rangers (franquia) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1ª Temporada) * Power Rangers: O Filme * Turbo: Power Rangers 2 Categoria:Power Rangers Categoria:Filme de Ação Categoria:Filme de Aventura Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Reboot Categoria:Dinossauros Categoria:2017